<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me On The Battlefield by Webtrinsic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735692">Meet Me On The Battlefield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic'>Webtrinsic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s05e09 A Necessary Bond, Protective Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 Saves the Day (Star Wars), Worried Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Ahsoka tries to retreat with the younglings, Grievous doesn't let her. Now the only choice she has is to kill him, even if he strikes her down in turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Me On The Battlefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahsoka deserves to save the world, plus i realized if she had won she would have won a big obstacle in the war, but thats not good enough for my girl so she saves the galaxy all in in one go,r2 helps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time she fought Grievous she’d bitten off far more than she could chew. At the time she hadn’t had any other choice, it’d been the right call even if it had been utterly foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Anakin hadn’t been so caught up in trying to diffuse the situation that damn golden traitor droid had put them in, he’d probably have given her a proper scolding. But now she’s older and there are younglings she must protect, and now she knows retreat is not a sign of weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship hovers, waiting for her, and she retreats, running, legs pushing her into a leap. Grievous is hot on her trail, and his mechanical grip manages to latch onto her shoulders, yanking her back to earth as the door continues to close. R2 is quick to jettison himself forward, up and out as the padawans and pirates blast off without her and the droid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have much of a choice to fight him last time, and he doesn’t give her a chance to decline this time either. Her shoulders bruise and the dirt scuffs her back, a plume of smoke fluttering in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling her sabers into her hands through the force, she just barely manages to stop the clashing colors swinging down at her. The heat of six sabers warms her cheeks and the coughing droid only falters when a blast of electricity jumps through his circuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R2 beeps triumphantly, Ahsoka rolling out of the way, back on her feet before she’s shooting forward, both legs crashing into the droid’s torso before backflipping away and force pushing the general back further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those sabers will be mine now,” a grating cough follows the declaration, the droid rushing forwards, limbs positioned low, crawling at her. There’s no place for her to run, this planet is filled with droids, this whole system is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horrifying realization that her best chance at survival is killing Grievous is daunting. It looms over her head as she repeats the process of force pushing him away, trying and failing to formulate a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t doubt her abilities, she is capable, and this still </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be her fight. But she’s here and that's what needs to happen if she wants to survive. The destruction of Grievous would sway the war in their favor, at least that’s what they all assumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she could do this, here and now, even if she died doing it. It’d be a win nonetheless. Pulling her breath in, Ahsoka runs in a zig zag, knowing if she continues with the excessive force pushes she’d only tire herself out further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here youngling!” his gravelly voice box crooned. The swiveling of his legs are throwing off her hearing, the sand kicking up around her not helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to see, hard to locate the droids actual location, and her legs ache as she trapises the jutting cliffs, trying to find a way back into Hondo’s base without running into any other droids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grievous was a big enough threat on his own, if he managed to get close enough to contact his henchmen she’d be dead in seconds. Going back into Hondo’s base was risky enough as is, but the air was clear and Grievous would have more trouble in the cramped quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nose scrunched annoyed at his term, she’d long since learned to expect insults and more wherever she went. But it still stung, and that feeling only pushed her harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The togruta kept her sabers ready, fingers on the ignition, cautious. If she even tripped she’d be smited by her own sabers, it’d be a less than glorious fate. Her ankles crack and nearly wither as she turns down the hall, at some point she’s pretty sure she’d run up one as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wonders if R2 has found a place to hide, or maybe even request backup. Anakin would want to know what was happening, even if it just stressed him out. Terrified him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t her intention, but Ahsoka was still a young girl, and she didn’t want to die knowing no one was coming for her. At least if Anakin knew of her predicament, she could handle this with two vaguely uplifting possibilities, that he’ll swoop in and help, or the reassurance her body wouldn’t be left to decay in this horrid place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s in the cell block now, her body thrumming as she slides through the doorway. It is small enough that with Grievous’s hulking figure his shoulder’s break the frame, slowing his momentum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room’s small, enough that she can’t flip or leap out of his path. The blades sparkle, blue and green illuminating her features, as she slides underneath his gate, her tilted saber slicing through the back of his heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a flurry of strikes to bring him to the ground, nearly crushing her as she retreats the other way. There’s more clattering with his movements than before, his crawling form leaning to the side. His pursuit is off and a plan formulates in her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One limb at a time, she could do this, one more leg, and his arms, and head to go. If she knocks the next leg out, he won’t be able to swing his sabers </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> give chase. With the head gone, he’d be dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easier said than done.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan greets the padawans with little relief, he’s tremendously glad they are safe and unharmed but he is still terrified. This had been Ahsoka’s mission, and although she’d protected the younglings, she is not here and neither is R2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grievous grabbed her before she could board. R2 followed her out,” a blue eyed Tholothian explained, looking pained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jedi master’s brow pinched worriedly, knowing Anakin could not lose his padawan and his droid all on the same day. It’d destroy him. But he couldn’t just not inform Anakin, so he prepared himself for the rage and fury that would follow, and brought his hand to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin come in. It’s Ahsoka, she’s engaged Grievous with R2,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no answer, but even his smothered down force bond can feel the concoction of emotions Anakin is trying and failing to control.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Her eyes are dilated viciously, blood rushing from her left temple, falling down the contour of her lekku. Grievous’s limbs are strewn about, his left arm impaled into her side and stuck into the wall behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s slumped on the ground, blood dribbling from her lips, and although she is festered with pain, there’s a broken smile on her face as she stares down at the severed head of Grievous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R2 warbled beside her, and her blood streaked hands run over his silver casing in faltering assurance. Keeping herself lucid, the girl threads the wires in her trembling hands. The droid comes even closer then, making it easy for her to connect his and Grievous’s circuits, transferring anything and everything, no stone going unturned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully R2 could get a strong enough signal to send the information back to the council, and if he couldn’t. When Anakin came, R2 would have all the information she likely wouldn’t be able to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the bleeding in her gut was effectively clogged by the droids arm meaning her death would be slower. Maybe she could at least say goodbye to her master. That’d be nice.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>R2 answers the call from his creator, beeping worriedly as it watches over Ahsoka’s withering form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on the way R2, now where’s Ahsoka?” Anakin is fighting to keep his voice steady, and the droid struggles to continue downloading the information and hold the call. To answer the small droid hesitantly turns toward the limp padawan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chosen one’s frightened, “Ahsoka,” doesn’t wake her. Too lost in delusion, her breaths painfully deep. The blood no longer follows the valley of her lekku but rather trickles flatly down her face. Tearing down through her facial markings, clumping her lashes, and finally dripping down her chin and onto her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sabers were pooled in her lap, her soft breaths causing them to knock into the metal impaling her with a soft clink. Grievous’s other sabers are littered around her, and he’s terrified and proud all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His padawan had defeated Grievous, he would not let her die before they celebrated this accomplishment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He would not let her die at all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She’s still alive when he arrives, her unconscious head leaning heavily into his hand. Kix is close, assessing the damage and calling for a medical evacuation. There isn’t time to grab the proper materials to cut through Grievous's arm, so Anakin uses his saber to cut her free from the wall and then the excess metal protruding through her front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds her life force within his own, keeping it stable as they settle her on the stretcher. Sweat beads from his temple, moving on autopilot to follow, the entirety of his concentration on holding Ahsoka’s force signature still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand intertwines with her weak one, eyes falling shut as he collapses next to her. Death fears his perseverance, and Anakin needs death to know it was foolish to try taking what belonged to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His padawan would not fall into death’s embrace while wrapped in his own.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>R2 sits before the council, displaying the information that would win them the war. Chancellor Palpatine was the sith lord, his plan was to bring Anakin to the darkside, and there was a sith temple on the lower levels of Coruscant. More importantly than that, the clones could turn on them with a single sentence, and if they weren’t careful, operation cinder would destroy them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mace knows exactly what to do, as does Yoda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaak Ti and Plo Koon head to Kamino to deactivate the chips in the clones. All available Jedi head out to eradicate operation cinder, and Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Agen Koler, Yoda, and Obi-Wan prepare to face the chancellor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan is pale, wan, and he’s close to tears, “Should we inform Anakin of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Windu puts up a hand, letting out a haggard breath. The party heads towards medbay, and Obi Wan is more and more confused. Anakin is as well, his head turned towards them as soon as they entered. His body instinctively moving in front of Ahsoka as if they were there to hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations Jedi Master Skywalker, for your first act as Master you’ll accompany us in killing Lord Sidious,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little does Ahsoka know as her master follows them out is she had just won them the war.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snap: allisonw1122<br/>Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122<br/>Insta:Webtrinsic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>